A Little Dessert
by Tres Mechante
Summary: Dessert is not the only treat after a difficult case. It takes more than food to feed the heart. Calleigh POV


**A Little Dessert  
**By Très Méchante

**Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami, it's universe and residents to not belong to me in any way, shape or form. The characters have merely been borrowed for my amusement and will be returned none the worse for this interlude

**Summary:** Dessert is not the only treat after a difficult case. It takes more than food to feed the heart. Calleigh POV definitely H/C.

**Spoilers:** None.

**A/N:** This is the third and final in a series of three stories for Emma's 'A Day In The Life' challenge – also known as the 'Hours' challenge. This story takes place the same day as _Waiting for the Dawn_ (4:00 a.m.) and _A Dangerous Game_ (3:00 p.m.) I tried to keep them in character. I only hope they have not strayed too far from their true selves, especially Calleigh.  
  
**Warning:** This story is **pure fluff**. **_Suggestive_ fluff**. **_Sappy_ fluff**. Govern yourself accordingly.

* * *

**_- 8:03 p.m. _–**

"Mmmm...yeah...like – ohhh – just like that..."

The moaning of those words is sweet music to my ears. The man under me writhes a bit in pleasure and I shift my weight to accommodate his movements. "Hmmm...A little lower, Angel...ohhhh yessss..." The mattress dips slightly as I shift my weight back a bit. Once in position, I settle back into rhythmic movements and, with a soft moan of my own, my eyes close as I gently rock back and forth.

Our evening isn't quite the one we'd planned – dessert, coffee and some long overdue private time at Horatio's place – but I'm certainly not complaining. Horatio phoned around 7:30, all apologetic about getting hung up at the press conference. The serial rapist had been arrested and everyone was falling all over themselves to take the credit. My poor baby. He so dislikes being in the spotlight, almost as much as he dislikes political grandstanding.

When he said he was running late, I just knew he hadn't even eaten. He suggested we get together tomorrow night instead, but I told him to come on over to my place and I'd look after him. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Helping him relieve a little of that tension. And when we're done and he's properly relaxed, I'll feed him. There's even a special dessert tucked away for later...

I so love touching him. I just can't get enough of the sensation of his skin against mine. The rippling of those lean muscles as my hands move in a steady rhythm. I seem to be somewhat hypnotized by the sensations focused in the palms of my hands. Oh my word...

A soft voice brings me out of my trance. "Getting tired, yet, Beautiful?"

My eyes pop open and I realize my hands have slowed their movements. Well damn the man. Even when he just lies there that man is entirely too distracting. A decidedly unladylike snort escapes me. "I can last as long as you can, Handsome." At least I _think_ so. Truth is my hands are beginning to cramp a bit.

He chuckles deep in his chest and then flinches slightly as my hands touch a particularly sensitive spot. Renewing my efforts, I run my hands more firmly over the smooth bare expanse of his back and shoulders, checking to make sure I haven't missed any of the knots. His muscles ripple fluidly at my exploration and I'm satisfied none remain.

A playful slap against his shoulders lets him know the back rub is at an end. Leaning forward slightly, I whisper "Did you enjoy that?"

He starts to turn over, what sounds like a groan of relief passing his lips. I lift myself up slightly so he can roll onto his back and without thinking I settle back down, straddling those lean hips.

_Oh my gosh!_ I can feel a blush stealing across my face. It's all I can do not to stammer like a schoolgirl. "Well, I guess you enjoyed it."

"As a matter of fact, I did. Have you ever considered doing this professionally?"

"Why, Lieutenant! What _are_ you suggesting?" I ask with my best Southern belle attitude.

Horatio laughs, a wonderful, carefree sound the likes of which I haven't heard in a while. He reaches for my hands and brings them to his lips, kissing first the palm of my right hand and then my left before laying them on his bare chest.

"Thank you," he says, his voice so gentle and low I want to just melt. He reaches up to put his arms around me and draws me down to his chest in a gentle hug. He presses a kiss to my forehead. Oh my word...I think I'm going to cry.

Blinking a few times to clear my vision, I sit up and try to smile – almost successfully I think. "Well, now that you've had an appetizer, how about dinner?"

"To tell you the truth, Calleigh, I'm not all that hungry."

"You have to eat something, Horatio. I know for a fact you've been missing meals these last couple of weeks. You'll waste away to nothing if you keep on like that." I try to use an 'I know best' tone of voice. I really don't want to argue with him – especially right now.

Being a smart man he knows when to admit defeat. "Nothing too heavy, okay?"

"Soup and a sandwich. That won't be heavy. And I'll make some herbal tea." He makes a face at that last suggestion. "I mean it. You've had way too much coffee lately."

"True. With all that caffeine in my system I may not sleep for at least another two or three days." The sudden yawn that overtakes him gives lie to that statement.

We both grin at that. "Tell you what, Handsome. Why don't you close your eyes for a few minutes while I get everything ready?"

"Twenty minutes, no more."

I lean forward to press my lips against his in a quick kiss. I feel his lips curve into a smile beneath mine before I climb off him.

"Twenty minutes," I promise as I cover him with a light blanket.

At the doorway I turn and watch him for a moment. My Lord but that man is beautiful. Those stunning blue eyes are hidden behind closed eyelids and his face is relaxed. He shifts back onto his stomach, sprawling across the mattress, half cuddling my pillow.

I close the door behind me as I leave and head for the kitchen. I put vegetable soup on to heat and make a couple of sandwiches. That didn't take very long, so now what? I find myself puttering, just doing little things to keep busy. I open the mail I'd just dropped on the counter when I got home. I straighten the newspapers on the coffee table.

I make my way to the bedroom and open the door. The hall light spills into the room, barely reaching the bed.

"He sleeps" I whisper softly. I marvel at the difference between the waking Horatio and the sleeping Horatio. Awake he is controlled, the master of all he surveys, guardian of everyone who needs protection. Asleep, he is released from those responsibilities, and I can see the sweet child still hidden inside him, the one who believes in playing fair and that good always wins.

I walk to the bed and reach out to wake him. I can't do it. He really does need the rest. With a sigh I go back to the kitchen to tidy up and put everything away. Soup into a container, wrap the sandwiches, wash the pot.

Now what? It's too early for me to go to bed. My eyes travel around the room looking for a distraction. TV? No, I don't want to wake my sleeping beauty. Reading? Maybe. I walk over to the table where my books and magazines are stacked. Hmm...nothing really appeals to me.

"Face it girl, you aren't interested in anything that isn't connected to the gorgeous redhead sleeping in your bed." Uh-huh. It's never a good sign when I start talking to myself like that.

My eyes land on a photo on my bookshelf. I walk over and pick it up. It's from that day at the beach – me, Horatio and Speed – the love of my life and my dearest friend. I trace my fingers over Speed's face. He's smiling – well as much as he every does. He says he's happy, but do I wonder sometimes. It's like he believes he doesn't deserve to be happy. I really do love him. He is such a special friend.

My fingers move to Horatio. He's also smiling...well, maybe grinning is more like it. He has that 'all is well with the world' look. I wish he had it more often. The picture shows the late afternoon sunlight turning his hair to fire...

I gasp as a shiver runs down my spine. Usually the thought about Horatio and fire warms me, excites me. But just now...it seems ominous. I know though he won't talk about it, that there is some kind of trouble brewing. God I hope Horatio doesn't get burned.

Quickly I put the picture down, turn off the light and head down the hall. I really need to be with him. Quietly I walk into the bedroom. He hasn't stirred. I grab my pajamas and change in the bathroom. My nightly ritual can be skipped tonight.

It's not even 9:00 when I crawl in beside Horatio. I'm barely under the blanket when he rolls over to face me.

"I owe you a dinner," he whispers.

"I owe you a dessert – a special dessert," I whisper back. A tender kiss on my forehead, the tip of my nose and my lips is his response. I smile and turn onto my side, Horatio nestled behind me, arms holding me close. His breath tickles my neck as he drifts back into sleep.

I'm not particularly tired, but there is no force on earth that could move me from this spot. My eyelids flutter and I can feel consciousness slipping away. Hmm...maybe I am a bit more tired than I realized. It has been a trying few weeks.

In that twilight between waking and sleeping I offer a prayer thanking whoever is in charge of the universe for the gift of this moment. These little moments of peace are too infrequent to take for granted. But for now I am content. Whatever the future holds, we will get through it – together.

**--FIN--**


End file.
